


Toothaches, Redheads, and Worms

by RishiToki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Excuse my impulses for writing dorky and fluffy AoKaga, Fluff, M/M, They are Both Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RishiToki/pseuds/RishiToki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Aomine has a toothache but refuses to go to the dentist. He finally goes due to Momoi's nagging and instantly falls smitten with the angelic redheaded dentist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here it Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic - I hope you guys do like it. It's unbeta'ed so I can't guarantee that it will be error free. But if you guys see anything, don't hesitate to let me know. I'm sorry for this random ass idea that sprouted into my head while I was waiting at the doctor's haha. I just had to write it out! Enjoy!

Aomine hated going to the dentist - with a passion. More than Momoi's cooking, more than Kuroko's infamous Ignite Punches which somehow always hit with dead accuracy, and more than going to practice. However, said man currently had an excruciating toothache. As if his mouth had a mind of its own, a sharp pain shot through his jaw, and his handsome face twisted into an ugly grimace. A dark hand shot up in an attempt to nurse the swollen cheek as he cursed silently.

"Ne, Dai-chan. You should really go get that checked out. You didn't even eat anything," the pink-haired woman sitting across from him said concernedly.

"Hmph. I'll be fine, this is nothing. Stop naggin' me Satsuki," Aomine drawled in his usual lazy tone.

Momoi gave him a skeptical look as she crossed her arms in front of her and let out a soft puff of air. "Oh yeah? Fine is it? Then why haven't you eaten anything?"

She pointed to the pile of teriyaki burgers in front of Aomine, left untouched. The blue-haired man gave the burgers a quick glance from the side before looking away again.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Then why did you order so many if you weren't hungry?" 

"I thought that you might want them - I was being considerate. I'm being nice for once and you're questioning my words?" Aomine put a hand over his chest, mocking hurt. At this point in time, his stomach decided to betray him and let out a loud growl.

Blue and pink eyes widened at the sudden outburst for a good five seconds before Momoi burst out laughing "How stupid are you, Dai-chan? You can't lie to me. You know that I don't like teriyaki burgers! Considerate and Dai-chan can never go into a sentence together." Aomine tched and silently cursed his stomach for being honest.

"Fine, I was hungry. Can't eat cuz of this stupid toothache," he grumbled.

"And that's why I'm telling you to go check it out," the woman huffed, clearly annoyed. "I'm pretty sure this is at least the fifth time this week."

"But I don't like going to the dentist. I don't trust them. Who knows what they're gonna do with my teeth? They're gonna sell my pearly white teeth in the black market!"

"Dai-chan, they're not yakuza! Where did you even get this crazy idea?! And why would they even need to sell teeth at the black market?" Momoi swore that talking to Aomine sometimes was worse than talking to a three year old. "They're just going to give you a filling for your cavity and that's it. It doesn't even hurt! Just admit you're scared" the pink-haired woman chuckled.

"Shut up Satsuki. Who's scared of some dentist?" Aomine growled.

"Anyways, my lunch break is going to be over in 10 minutes. I'm going to head back to the office. And oh, by the way, we just recruited a new dentist. From what I hear, they're pretty good - everybody's swooning! I guarantee that you'll like them. So I made you an appointment for this Friday afternoon at 5! Don't be late! If you don't come, I'm taking away your precious shoes and Mai-chan collection! Bye~"And with that, she had already walked out the door before Aomine could protest.

"Damn that Satsuki. Doing unnecessary things. I don't needa go to some dentist." As to prove his point, he unwrapped one of the burgers from the pile and took a large bite. Before he regretted it. It was so painful, he had squeezed the life out of the poor burger that was still in his hands and tears had started to form in his eyes. ' _Damn this, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Stupid cavities. Gonna kill you.'_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_'Now can you say "Ahh" for me, Daiki-kun?,'the young dentist had asked an eight year old Aomine, lying down on the reclined chair._

_"Ahh"._

_"Very good."  The dentist probed around in his mouth, making some small hms, and ahs before retracting the tools. "It seems like you have been eating a bit too much candy Daiki-kun. You have three cavities."_

_"I brush my teeth everyday!" the young boy had exclaimed, obviously a bit offended. "And I don't eat that much candy! M-maybe a little bit..."_

_The dentist chuckled. "Well that may be so, but we do have to fix these cavities. Or else they're going to hurt a lot and make big holes in your teeth. When that happens, you're going to have to take out the teeth. You don't want to have no teeth left, do you?"_

_"N-no! I don't want that to happen!" Aomine had cried out, horrified. He would be made fun of at school if he had no teeth. He also wouldn't be able to eat his favorite teriyaki burgers and karaage._

_"Alright, then we'll need to fill your cavities in. It will be just a little bit painful. But don't worry, if it gets too painful, we have medicine so that you won't feel the pain? Are you ready, Daiki-kun?" the dentist kindly explained._

_"Yeah! I don't want to have no teeth! And I can take a little pain. I'm on the basketball team at school. I get hurt all the time!" Aomine proudly huffed._

_"Is that so? That's very cool. I bet my son would be really glad to play with you; he's been complaining that he has no one to play basketball with. He's actually around your age, Daiki-kun," the older man smiled gently at him. Excited, Aomine whipped his head up to stare at the doctor, sparkling eyes and grinning wide. "Your son plays basketball, sensei?"_

_"Yes he does. He doesn't play on a team though-". The older man didn't get to finish his sentence as an attendant popped her head in. "Sensei! I need your help! There is another boy in the other room getting his cavities filled and he won't sit still. He keeps screaming and won't listen to us, his mom or the other sensei. Kagami-sensei, I think you can get him to listen though," she explained frantically._

_"Alright, I'm on my way," the dentist calmly said as he pushed himself off his chair. "Daiki-kun, I'll be right back. Don't move and sit right here, okay?"  
Aomine nodded and sat right where he was. He warily turned around towards the door where he could hear the panicked calls of the other attendants trying to hold the other boy down. Was it that painful to get their cavity filled? And he had three! No, he was strong! He always got his shots without crying - this couldn't be more painful than taking shots, right?_

_All of a sudden, a boy with a bright yellow shirt with a tiger on it walked in. He looked around, then made himself comfortable on the large chair that the sensei had been sitting on before. Aomine turned around to stare at the boy who seemed to be around his age. His hair was a ridiculous shade of red, with black undertones and his eyebrows were the weirdest thing he had ever seen. They were split in half!_

_"What are you doing in here? This is my room," Aomine accused the other. The redheaded whipped his head towards the voice, staring at Aomine with wide eyes as if he hadn't seen him in the first place. "O-oh. Sorry, I didn't see you here. I was just walking around. I'm bored. My dad is busy and I don't have anybody to play with," the boy explained and shrugged._

_"Your dad? Is he getting his teeth checked too?" Aomine asked the other boy curiously. The redhead shook his head. "No, my dad is one of the dentists here. He brought me to work today because my mom is busy, and nobody else can look after me. I wanted to go play baske-"_

_He was interrupted by an agonizing scream coming from down the hallway, startling both the boys. They raised their eyebrows and stared at each other._

_"W-what was that?" Aomine asked the other boy, trying his best not to look scared. "I think he's getting his cavities filled," the other replied. "I-is it that scary? I have to get three of them filled. Sensei said it wouldn't be that painful." The split-eyebrowed boy looked at him incredulously. "He lied to you! They're super painful! They cut off your tooth, and they then dig holes into your tooth and gums! And then they put these worms into your holes, and then they put glue in it so that the worms don't come out! And then they put a fake tooth on top! It's so scary, and so painful! My dad said so!"_

_Aomine turned pale as a ghost, and cold sweat broke out on his face. His hands were gripping the chair so tight, his knuckles were starting to turn white. This wasn't what his sensei had told him. They were going to put worms into his teeth!? And they leave them there? Weren't worms dirty? Just as he was going to ask the other boy a question, another agonizing scream came from down the hall. THIS WAS IT. HE WAS NOT GONNA LET THEM PUT WORMS INTO HIS TEETH._

_Aomine scrambled off the chair and ran out of the room. "Wai-wait!" the redhead called after him. "I was just lying...."_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That event had left the poor eight year old Aomine traumatized. He had run out of the clinic as fast as his small legs could carry him, hauling his confused mother behind. That was the last time that Aomine had been to the dentist. That was 15 years ago. Because of that, one of his cavities had opened into large holes, causing him the stupid toothache he was now experiencing. No way was he going to let some mad scientists put worms into his teeth. He shivered at just remembering that memory. The bloodcurdling screams, the stupid fork-browed redhead, the wriggling worms (there weren't any). 

Aomine Daiki, a 23 year old, 6'2" tall basketball player, lover of ample breasts, was deathly afraid of going to the dentist because he seriously thought they were going to put worms into this teeth. Thinking back on it, the dentist had said that his son played basketball too. Aomine wondered if he ever played against him as an opponent before. _'Stupid Satsuki. Making me go to the dentist - this new dentist better be some smoking hot lady with huge boobs or else I refuse to let someone put worms in my teeth._

 _COME FRIDAY AFTERNOON_  
Aomine walks into the dental office, already regretting going there. Posters upon posters of dental hygiene, braces, and other related information line the pristinely white walls of the office. A cheery voice from behind the counter greets him.

"Ah, Dai-chan! You actually came," grins Momoi happily. The bluenette scoffs. "Course I did. I told ya I wasn't scared of some dentist."

"Says the one who thinks that they're going to sell your teeth on the black market," the pink-haired woman teases, a tad bit louder, so that the surrounding people could hear, on purpose.

"Shut up, Satsuki!" Aomine hisses, frantically looking around to see if anybody heard. To his dismay, there were chuckles coming from several people, looking in his direction. He could instantly feel his face heat up with embarrassment. "Look what you did, now those people are gonna think I'm a dumbass. Thanks."

"It's not like that statement is exactly false," Momoi sing-songed. "Anyways, sign in here. There's a couple of more people before you, so you'll have to wait around 15-20 minutes." 

"Hn, whatever." Aomine scribbled his name on the patient list, then sauntered over to an empty seat and plopped down. He tried to keep his cool, but it was evident that he was nervous. He attempted to take out his phone, but his shaky hands had failed him and his phone had landed face down on the floor. He tsked, and picked it up, checking to see if there was any damage; luckily, there wasn't. _'Calm down, Aomine Daiki. It's just a dentist. It's just a cavity. They're not gonna put worms in my teeth. They're not gonna put worms in my teeth. They're not - OH GOD OH GOD. THEY'RE GONNA PUT WORMS INTO MY TEETH. I'M LEAVING! GODDAMIT, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. IT WAS A DUMB IDEA TO COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE.'_

Just as he got up to leave, he heard his name being called. "Aomine Daiki?" A nurse called from the doorway. He looked up slowly to see the smiling woman calling out his name. If he wasn't such a nervous wreck, he would be checking her out. He moved slowly to her, his arms and legs stiff, his face pale, and cold sweat beading his skin. "Y-yes, that's me," he managed to croak out. "Ah, Aomine-san, please follow me," the nurse smiled politely as she led the way inside. "Good luck, Dai-chan! It won't hurt, I promise!" he heard Satsuki call from behind the register. _'Yeah right, won't hurt my fucking ass. This is all your fault.'_

The short brunette led him inside of a room and guided him to a chair to sit. "My name is Aida Riko, and I'll be taking some x-rays for you before the dentist comes in. I hear from Momoi-san that you have some cavities that you have to fix right? Don't worry, those are a completely painless procedure, and even if you do experience pain, we can give you some anesthesia to help lessen it, alright?" Aomine froze, his eyes going wide. That was what his dentist 15 years ago had said. Was this all a trick? Why were they lying about putting worms into his teeth? 

"Aomine-san? Hello?" Riko waved her hands in front of the unmoving Aomine. "I'll be taking the x-rays now, can you sit back for me?"

Sighing as she couldn't get a response from him, she gently pushed him back and put the x-ray protective apron on him. This was gonna be hard. She had heard from Momoi that her childhood friend who had a morbid fear of the dentist was coming in to visit soon, but she did not expect it to be this bad. He was completely gone.

"Aomine-san, can you open your mouth for me?" Aomine robotically opened his mouth, his eyes unfocused and glazed over, choosing to block out everything that was going on. Riko sighed in relief as the man opened his mouth; at least she wouldn't have had to open his mouth by force. She carefully slid a thin piece of x-ray film onto the wand and placed it inside the bluenette's mouth. "Close." Aomine bit down on the tool. Even though he was obeying the commands, his mind was totally somewhere else. _'Think happy things, think happy things. Rainbows, unicorns, Poptarts, teriyaki burgers, karaage, basketball... Anything but worms in my teeth!'_

A tap on his shoulder jolted him out of his reverie. "Aomine-san, I'm all done with your x-rays. Just sit here and your dentist will be here shortly," Riko informed him. "Ah.. thank you, Aida-san." "You're very welcome. See that wasn't so bad was it?" she asked leaving the room, without waiting for Aomine's response. _'What even happened? I was too busy thinking about eating teriyaki burgers. Guess that wasn't so bad - it didn't feel painful.' he shrugged nonchalantly._

A soft knock on the door gained Aomine's attention. He turns his head around and a tall male dentist, probably as tall as he, with a shocking bed of red hair, and split fork-brows walks in. "Aomine-san, is it?" he asks, a soft grin adorning his handsome face. Aomine's heart instantly skips a beat, and he can feel his face turn red. _'What is this? Why is my heart beating so fast? It's not like this dude is some hot bombshell lady. In fact, he looks like some muscular dude who's as tall as me. B-but h-his smile. Oh my god, his smile is to die for.'_

"Y-yes, thash mee," Aomine squeaked and half screamed, his voice cracking on the last syllable. His face instantly turned bright red as a ripe tomato, cursing himself for being so incompetent that he couldn't even speak properly. A chuckle from the other had him gaping at the miracle that was the angel standing in front of him (he's in deep). "You don't have to be so afraid, Aomine-san. It will just be a cavity filling. The procedure will be done in less than 15 minutes." 

The bluenette swooned at the deep voice coming from the other man in front of him. "O-oh me? Afraid? Nah I'm not afraid. Just recovering from a cold, that's all." The dark man cleared his voice to make a point. 

"Ah in weather like this, it's easy to catch a cold. A lot of my patients and employees are coming in sick lately - it's awful." The redhead sounded sincerely sympathetic and it made Aomine feel a tad bit guilty that he was lying about not feeling well. "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kagami Taiga and I'll be the one who is going to perform the procedure for you today. So, let's get started shall we? If you could lie down for me please?" 

Aomine didn't even notice the familiar name, for he was way too nervous as to what was going to take place in several minutes. He took a deep breath in, and slowly exhaled. _'This was it, this was the moment that he was going to get worms in teeth. No backing out now....'_ He warily laid himself down on the reclined chair, and stared up at the figure who was currently putting a mask on. Even with the mask covering a majority of his face, Aomine could still tell he was a very handsome man.

Kagami rolled up a chair and sat in front of the computer screen that was inside the room, checking up on Aomine's x-rays. "Hm, besides the cavities that you mentioned, there isn't anything else that seems to be wrong. But the cavities seem to be really bad - has it been a long time since you've been to the dentist?" he asked, swiveling around in his chair to face his patient. 

"Er..," Aomine sweatdropped, fumbling around for words to say. "I've been very busy - I haven't had the time. My job requires that I move around a lot," he finally lied, not able to look Kagami in the eye. "Oh, I see," the redheaded dentist nodded in understanding, turning his chair back to face the computer. "That must have been very painful - the holes look really big. Let's see what we can do - hopefully you'll leave here smiling today. Shall we get started?" Aomine gulped, and crossed his fingers, hoping he would survive. "Y-yeah, please." 

Kagami tugged his gloves on, and once more coaxed Aomine to lie back down. He flicked on the overhead light, and guided it towards Aomine's open mouth. "Hm, since it's been a long time since you've been here, let's give your teeth a nice cleaning too." "W-wait!" Aomine suddenly bolted into an upright position and craned his neck to look back towards the still smiling dentist. 

"My teeth are clean enough, what's wrong with them? Why do they needa have a cleaning?" The redhead pulled down his facial mask and chuckled, sending the blunette's heart into overdrive, for the third time since their brief meeting. 

"It's not that you have dirty teeth, or anything like that. Cleaning your teeth prevents further cavities and other bacteria which can lead to other things like tooth loss, and infections. You wouldn't want to lose all your teeth; that wouldn't be so nice." 

Aomine raised his brow... 'You wouldn't want to lose your teeth....' That phrase sounded oddly familiar, but he couldn't exactly place his finger on where exactly he had heard it. He shoved that thought in the back of his head – he could figure that out later. 

“B-but Sensei, you said that it didn’t look like I had anything wrong with my teeth right? So could we skip the cleaning?” Aomine nearly pleaded, attempting to give the dentist the best puppy eyes he could muster. 

Kagami finally frowned at the odd patient in front of him. He wasn’t sure but it seemed as if this Aomine-san were afraid of the dentist. He was very jittery, couldn’t speak right, he hadn’t been to the dentist in years, and he doesn’t even want me to clean his teeth. “Aomine-san, it really is better if you get your teeth cleaned. It’s important to keep your dental hygiene up to par.” 

Aomine was taken aback by the scolding tone the dentist had decided to take. He frowned, and said offensively “I keep my teeth very clean, thank you very much.” Kagami sighed and swore that he was going to take a nice long bath once he stepped through his door. “Yes, in fact your teeth are very nice Aomine-san. But, it’s important to get them cleaned as well. When you get them cleaned at the dentist, it is easier to prevent bacteria and infections from happening,” the dentist sighed, for probably the third time since he walked into the room. “Is there a reason why you’re so against getting them clean?” 

The bluenette looked away, feigning disinterest. “I just don’t think I need one – that’s all. I’ve never gotten infections.” 

Kagami looked at the other incredulously. _‘Never got infections? Yet here he was, sitting in the dentist office after a decade of never going to one, claiming that he was “too busy”, nursing 3 cavities.’_ He closed his eyes and mentally screamed inside. He finally let out a breath of short air. “Alright, it seems that there is a strong reason for not wanting to clean your teeth, so let’s get straight to fixing those cavities okay?” 

Aomine breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanked whatever dentist gods were out there listening to his prayers. “Thank you, sensei,” he beamed a bright grin at the redhead. Kagami’s eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat (although he strongly denies this). “Y-you’re welcome,” he stammered, and turned around as to hide his steadily blushing face. What was this? Just two seconds ago, he was frustrated to no end at this patient. With just one small smile, he was all smitten? _‘C’Mon, Kagami Taiga, you see bright smiles all day. In fact, it’s your job to make brilliant smiles! What’s so special about his? Just because he’s a little attractive, dammit!’_

He took a deep breath and turned back around, tools in hand, ready to start the procedure. “Alright, Aomine-san, before we start the procedure, would you like to get anesthesia so that you won’t feel the pain?” When his patient declined, he was confused. He was sure that the reason why he avoided the dentist for such a long time was because he was simply afraid of going. _‘Hm, I guess there’s another reason. Guess we’ll find out soon.’_

“Okay, Aomine-san, please open your mouth for me again. I’m going to start working on removing the bad parts of the cavities and then filling up the holes. Please tell me if the pain gets too great – we will give you anesthesia in that case.” Kagami informed the man lying in front of him. Aomine curtly nodded and proceeded to open his mouth. He couldn’t see what was going on, and the anticipation was nearly killing him. 

Cold sweat beaded his brows and started trickling down his face, his hands clutching the chair tightly. He heard rustling from behind him as the dentist readied the tools. “Vrrrr…” Aomine froze… Was that a drill he heard? It stopped for a second and before Aomine could sigh in relief, it started up again. He slowly turned around to see the dentist readying a small drill. He gulped, and gripped the chair even tighter. He turned back around to face the walls with posters of more dental hygiene how-to's and pain charts. 

The drill came closer to his mouth as the noise rang louder and louder in his ear; he felt like a hopeless victim in a horror movie, about to be hacked to pieces with a chainsaw. 10 inches… 8 inches… it inched ever so close. At six inches, he bolted upright from his seat, screaming “NOPE NOPE, CAN’T DO IT! I DON’T WANT FUCKING WORMS IN MY TEETH!!!!!” 

Kagami, who got the living daylights shocked out of him could do nothing but stare in plain shock, the drill still running in his hand. Then, his mind started to register what the other man had screamed out loud. _'Worms? Worms in his teeth? Why did that sound so familiar?'_ Just then, his memory started to travel back memory lane, and he was given the image of a young tanned boy, sitting in the reclined chair just where Aomine was sitting, waiting to get his cavity filled. He then remembered the little lie that he had told the other, just as a harmless joke. His mind was brought back to the present, his eyes still wide, then started to outright guffaw at the plain sight before him. Oh he found his answer alright. The answer to why this man hadn't been to the dentist in 15 years. And it was all his fault. 


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine learns about the cause of his fears and more fun ensues. Which means Kagami teasing Aomine, and who doesn't love some tsundere Aomine right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, it's been a year since I've even touched this thing. Things have been hectic, trying to graduate early, and taking a bunch of classes at once. But I've finally graduated (whoo) and have been working like a slave, but decided to revisit this work once again. 
> 
> So in the last chapter, Aomine finally brings himself to go visit the dentist, and his dentist just so happens to be the boy who had caused his trauma 15 years ago. Kagami recognizes Aomine and bursts out laughing, leaving poor Aomine confused. This chapter, Aomine learns the truth! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter!!

Aomine furrowed his brows, his anger and fear temporarily dissipated from being the loud, but oh god, lovely laughter bellowing out from his dentist. His face took on an unhappy grimace as he barked out “What are you laughing at!? What, never seen a guy afraid of the dentist? Can you blame me when you’re freaking gonna put WORMS in my teeth? Why the hell are the other people agreeing to this shit?” 

“Whew, oh god, I’m so sorry,” Kagami wheezed, wiping away tears that had formed in his eyes. “It’s just, it’s just….” He took one look at a huffy and puffy Aomine and lost it. He howled in laughter, slapping his knee and clutching his stomach. 

“What the hell are you laughing at!?” Aomine growled, his face becoming a deep shade of red. He knew that it was funny that a grown-ass man such as himself was afraid of the dentist, but there was no need to laugh so hard at it! He watched with irritation as the man in front of him seemed to be quite entertained, the laughter not stopping anytime soon. 

After what seemed like forever, a sulky Aomine came face to face with an out of breath, wheezing and very amused redheaded dentist. “You really don’t remember me?” Kagami asked. 

“Huh? Remember you? I’ve never met you in my life. I told you I hadn’t been to the dentist in years,” Aomine grunted. 

“Well, I guess it was a long time ago, and we only met for 10 minutes so I guess you wouldn’t remember. Heck, I wouldn’t have remembered you if you hadn’t said that you didn’t want worms in your teeth.” 

Aomine rose a brow. He wouldn’t have remembered him if he hadn’t said he didn’t want worms in his teeth? He was pretty sure this dentist was whack. It couldn’t be possible that he was the only patient that protested the idea of putting living squiggles in their teeth. 

Kagami chuckled at seeing the other deep in thought. “Well, do you remember when the last time you went to the dentist was?” 

“Last time…? Probably like 15 years ago. Didn’t I tell you that before?” Aomine said, obviously annoyed at being asked that question again. 

“Okay, then do you remember what the name of your dentist was?” Kagami asked, enjoying himself. 

“Huh? I can’t remember that! It’s been too long!” the dark skinned man complained. 

Kagami sighed. This was gonna be harder than he expected –not only was this man naïve, he was kind of a dumbass. “Then, do you perhaps remember what he looked like?” 

“Why are you asking all these questions for? Just tell me why the hell you were laughing, and then I can get the hell outta here.” 

“Just answer them. I promise you, you’ll find out why. And you won’t be disappointed either.” Kagami mustered the biggest smile he could. 

“F-fine!” Aomine stuttered and looked away to hide his blushing face. How could he even resist a face like that? It was blinding – the amount of light that was radiating off of the dentist’s smile. It was foul play! 

He rubbed his chin, deep in thought, trying to remember the face of the dentist he had been to more than a decade ago. “Hmm… it’s been too long. I don’t remember much. I just thought that he was really nice, and gentle. Hm… he was pretty tall, but as a kid I guess every adult is tall. Mm he had glasses… and, oh yeah I think he had red hair. That’s about all I can remember,” Aomine muttered. 

“So you don’t remember the name?” Kagami got up off his swivel chair and went over to the cabinet to get out some stickers that he gave some of the young children when they were scared sometimes. 

“Nah, I don’t remember. It’s been way too long. Can’t even remember some of my classmates from when I was in college. How do you expect me to remember a single man’s name from 15 years ago? Aomine asked incredulously. “I feel like it was something ending with a gami though… Shinigami? Nah, who the hell has that kinda last name,” he grumbled, eyeing as the redhead got up, secretly admiring the other’s ass. 

Kagami came back over and plopped himself down on his chair. He ripped a small sticker off, and handed it to Aomine who confusedly stared at the sticker but took it otherwise. “What the hell is this?” 

The redhead looked completely amused as the blunette examined the sticker, turning it over and feeling it between his fingers. “It’s a sticker.” 

“I know it’s a sticker, ya stupid. I mean why the hell are you giving me one? I don’t need this.”

”Well I give those stickers to some of the younger children patients that get scared. They work pretty well – children sure are wonders aren’t they?” the dentist grinned cheekily. 

“The hell!? I’m not some scared snot nosed brat!” He turned the sticker over and looked at it some more – it was a cartoon character of a tiger, much like the tiger that was on that boy’s shirt fifteen years ago at the dentist. The little boy who had told him that they put worms in his teeth for cavities. The little boy who had a bed of shocking red hair and weird forked eyebrows, the boy whose father was a dentist… _‘Wait… red hair? And split eyebrows?’_

Aomine slowly stared up at the dentist from where he was sitting. He gave him a once over, staring at his head – there it was. A bed of shocking red hair and weirdly split eyebrows… 

Aomine wasn’t necessarily stupid, but he wasn’t quite the smartest either. While he was still in school, he got by with barely passing grades, basketball the only thing keeping him from getting kicked out. It wasn’t that he was dumb, he just never gave the effort to study, instead going up to his favorite spot on the school’s rooftop to nap and maybe look at some Mai-chan mags. So when he finally had the epiphany of who had caused him the trauma, he almost applauded himself for being such a genius before he caught himself and found the humiliation slowly rising. 

HE WAS THE BOY THAT CAUSED HIS TRAUMA FIFTEEN YEARS AGO. HE WAS THE CAUSE OF HIS FEAR OF GOING TO THE DENTIST. HE WAS THE CAUSE OF HIM NOT GETTING HIS CAVITIES FIXED. HE WAS THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS SHIT! Aomine’s eyes widened as his grip on the sticker tightened “YOU! YOU’RE THAT BOY WITH THE WEIRD EYEBROWS AND A CARTOON TIGER ON HIS SHIRT. SO YOUR FATHER IS KAGAMI – SENSEI, AND YOU’RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME THEY PUT FUCKING WORMS IN MY TEETH! YOU ASSHOLE! IF IT WERENT FOR YOU I WOULDN’T BE STANDING HERE AS A GROWN ASS MAN SCARED OF GETTING SOME CAVITIES FIXED!” Aomine screamed. 

Kagami barked out a loud laugh. God, this was awesome. He sure didn’t disappoint. Kagami smirked as the other probably didn’t realize he had just admitted to being scared out loud. It seemed to the dentist that the bluenette was a lot more fun to tease than he originally thought. “Took you long enough to remember me! I’m so hurt that you didn’t remember who I was.” 

Aomine scoffed. “Why the hell would I wanna remember somebody who caused me to have a traumatic experience? And you’re so different from your dad, you’re such an asshole! Your dad was so nice, he was so gentle! You don’t even resemble him one bit.” 

“Hey, I seriously take offense to that! A lot of the patients come to this clinic just for me you know? And I’m baffled you didn’t catch on sooner, this clinic is actually my dad’s and you know… the name of the clinic is Kagami Dental?” the redhead deadpanned. 

“Shut up,” Aomine grit out, blushing a deep shade of red. He had been so focused on getting the stupid damned procedure over with that he hadn’t been paying attention to anything else, much less the name of the place. But, on another note, he did remember Momoi mentioning something about the new dentist being the previous dentist's son, or something along the lines of that. That’s what he got for not listening, though he wasn’t quite sure how anybody could ever sit down for hours listening to the pink haired girl go on and on. He swore that she never got tired of talking, and never ran out of ideas of what to talk about. She could talk about a piece of cake for one hour, to be honest. Aomine was snapped out of his reverie when he heard another snort (that was probably the fifth time in just those 15 minutes) coming from the redhead in front of him. 

“Oh god, I can’t wait to tell my dad about the patient that ran away from his appointment because he seriously thought they were gonna put worms in his teeth!” the dentist guffawed. 

That sentence startled the basketball player quite a bit, as he turned his head around to face the dentist full on, eyes wide, jaw slack, and eyebrows raised. “Wait… are you saying that... that.. they don’t actually put worms in your teeth?!” Aomine asked, baffled. 

Kagami stopped dead in his tracks, wiping away his tears with all seriousness. “I don’t know where you got that idea, but no. No worms in your teeth.” 

“Whaddya mean you don’t know where I got that idea?! From you obviously?!” Aomine shrieked, his voice going up two octaves higher in a very unmanly-like manner and pointing one accusing finger at the redheaded dentist. 

Kagami just shrugged. “Hey, I was a twerp back then. Who knew that you were that much of a dumbass to actually believe me? I would’ve thought that even if you believed it, somebody would have told you that they don’t actually put worms in your teeth.” He pushed himself with his legs on the floor and smoothly rolled to the door that was ajar. He gently shut the door with a click – he didn’t want the other patients being bothered by the other’s obnoxious shouting (not that they wouldn’t have heard everything by now). 

The reason why nobody had told Aomine that they didn’t actually put worms in his teeth was because he never did tell anybody. He would be the butt of a joke. “Who the hell would actually listen to me? They’ll be laughing their ass off,” Aomine sneered. 

“Uh, your mom? A man’s best friend is his mother.” 

“Hell no! My mom is the furthest thing from my best friend. She would be one to laugh her ass off and tell her friends all about her idiotic son, blah blah.” He cleared his throat and imitated what he thought was a good imitation of a middle aged woman “Good for nothing but playing basketball, reading those dirty magazines of his and eating.” 

Kagami guffawed once again. “Oh my god, that impression was terrible! Your mom sounds awesome! Maybe I’ll call her and tell you that all along you didn’t wanna go to the dentist’s because you thought they were gonna put worms in your teeth!” 

Aomine looked mortified. “Don’t you FUCKING dare! It’s gonna ruin my basketball career! I can just see it – “Rising Star of the Japanese Pro-basketball League is Scared of Going to the Dentist” on the front pages of magazines!” the blunette dug his face into his arms, wailing. 

Kagami rose his hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay I won’t tell. I don’t even know your mother’s number anyways. But anyways, you play basketball?” he asked with interest. 

“Hells yeah, I do! Oh yeah, I remember Sensei saying something about his son playing basketball. You any good?” he smirked. 

“Ah well, I haven’t played in a long time. Work has kept me busy but I do play during my free time,” Kagami scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “There’s no way I can go against a pro, I haven’t been practicing much.” 

Aomine could feel goosebumps forming on his skin. He didn’t know why but the thought of going against the redheaded dentist brought great excitement to him. He hadn’t even fought against him, this was the second time meeting him (the last being when they were just twerps, and not the greatest first meeting either), but there was a feeling inside of him that just screamed challenge. His eyes turned feral and his usual snarky grin rose up on his lips “Play with me. 1 on 1 Kagami!” 

“Hah! Are you crazy? I just said that I haven’t played in a long time! I’ll get my ass pulverized!” Kagami rose one of his split eyebrows well above his forehead. 

“I have a feeling that you’re special! I felt it the moment you walked in. C’Mon, play me!” Aomine literally whined. 

Kagami blushed up to his ears. “S-special? Me?!” 

“Yeah, you have the aura of a beast!” 

“Well, gee thanks. That makes me feel so special!” Kagami rolled his eyes. 

“C’Mon, just once. What can I get you to do so that we can play one game?” 

Kagami’s lips twitched upward. Hehe, this was what he was waiting for. “You’d do anything you say?” he asked innocently. Aomine’s nod confirmed his answer and he smiled evilly. “Then, what do you say that I’ll play you if you get these atrocious cavities of yours fixed?” 

Aomine gawked. He had been tricked! He had been fooled! The redhead was no angel! He was a devil – a true devil in disguise. He had used Aomine’s desperation to get his way. 

Damned his pride, there was no way that Kagami was going anywhere near his mouth with that drill. He grit his teeth and sharply shook his head. 

“Aw, c’Mon. It seriously isn’t that bad of a procedure. Getting cavities filled is actually one of the most simple and basic procedures there are out there. Compared to say, a root canal,” Kagami tried to persuade the other by putting on his best puppy look. 

“I don’t even know what the heck a root canal is, and pretty sure I don’t wanna know either,” Aomine grit out, looking away from the other’s face because he knew that once he looked into those eyes, his body was going to betray his brain and let the handsome dentist do whatever he pleased to the bluenette’s teeth. 

“It’s basically when they put worms in your teeth,” Kagami snorted.” 

Aomine looked up in shock at the other, “I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT WAS FAKE?!” he screeched. 

"Oh, it's pretty real and you better get ready for it," Kagami smirked, "Because that is exactly what we're gonna be doing today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd I'm gonna end this chapter with another cliffhanger just because I'm evil.... HAHAHA.
> 
> Sorry if this made no sense whatsoever, ideas just randomly pop in my head and I write them down. Kagami sure is evil isn't he? But I just love it when Kagami teases Aomine and Aomine is such a tsundere.
> 
> Hope to be updating soon!!


	3. Worms are for Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yay, Aomine gets his cavities fixed and they have a one-on-one!

Aomine gaped in horror at the redhead, disbelief displayed blatantly on his face. Kagami wanted to laugh, he so did, the blunette was so gullible but he held it in. 

“What’s wrong Ahomine, cat got your tongue?” he teased. 

Aomine growled at the stupid, yet smart nickname, jaw finally closing shut. “Shaddup, Bakagami, anybody would be surprised. First you tell me that you were just joking when you told me that they put worms in your teeth, now you’re telling me that they do, which one is it? Make up your damned mind or I’m walking outta here and I swear to god, I’m never walking into this clinic again even if Satsuki begs me to.” 

“Oh, you know Momoi-san? Is that why the other day she was telling me that she put in an appointment for a childhood friend who hadn’t been to the dentist in 15 years and to treat him gently because she knew that “Dai-chan” was scared of dentists?” Kagami remarked delightfully. 

“Shut up!” Aomine hissed, cheeks glowing bright red. “Stop changing the subject, I asked a question you ass. And for your information, I’m not scared! I just didn’t have the time to go to the dentist.” Aomine made a mental note to refuse anything that Momoi was going to ask of him in the future. 

“Oh, calm down, ya big baby. How gullible are you? Do you seriously believe that people get worms in their teeth? Just think about it logically okay? For what purpose would worms be put into people’s teeth for? What good would that do? And how the hell would they fit worms into people’s teeth anyways?” the redhead scoffed. 

“Well, they put freaking worms on people’s bodies to suck out freaking blood or something like that, so why the hell can’t they put worms in people’s teeth, ha!?” Aomine nearly screeched, the veins on his neck bulging from the anger he was currently feeling. “And just so you weren’t clear, I was a kid when another stupid kid told me about it, so of course being a stupid dumb kid, I’m gonna believe it, alright?!” 

Kagami deadpanned at the example that his patient just gave him. Surely, the blunette didn’t think that was a valid argument? 

“First of all, those are leeches, and those who do put leeches on their body are outta their minds. It’s not healthy, whatever people might say so don’t you think of doing it. Second of all, putting worms on your body and putting INSIDE your teeth are kinda two different stories.” Kagami explained, putting it in the simplest terms, as if he were talking to a child. At this rate, he might as well have been. 

Aomine stared, dead blank at the redheaded dentist in front of him, face void of any emotions. He blinked a couple of times before saying “So… what you’re telling me is that they don’t put worms in your teeth right?” 

Kagami groaned and slapped a palm to his face. “YES, THAT’S WHAT I’VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU, MY GOD!” 

Aomine remained unfazed, instead taking on an annoyed look while digging his ears. “Dude, chill out. What’s with the yelling? And why did you think that they put worms in your teeth anyways? I means as a kid?

Was the blunette joking right now? He had the nerve to make redhead go through all of this and then ask why he was yelling? He scrunched his eyes shut, took a deep breath, and exhaled loudly. 

“Well, you know how sometimes, when dentists have to perform a major surgery, there are like these animated videos they show to patients to let them know what they’ll be doing to their teeth and all that? Well yeah, there was one that my dad showed to one of his patients that was going to be receiving a root canal. Basically it’s this procedure you have to do when the pulp of your teeth get infected right, so that’s why you need to have it cleaned. After they clean it, they put this rubber material inside it, and I swear, when I was young, it looked like freaking worms, alright? They were long and pink and squiggly and looked like worms! What can I say? So, I might have freaked out a just a bit…” Kagami sheepishly explained. 

Aomine burst out laughing. “Oh my god, you were such a dumbass.” 

“Says the dumbass that believed that story up until now,” Kagami rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. He got a death glare from the blunette but didn’t let it affect him. 

“Alright, listen up. Here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m gonna take another look at the cavities, and from what I see, all I need to do is fill them. If you’re good about it, the filling won’t fall out and you won’t need to come back again until 6 months later for the ritual cleaning okay? But, if you insist that you don’t want to get them fixed, and if worse comes to worst, we’re going to have to remove the teeth that are causing you pain and trust me, it isn’t a pretty picture, especially if we have to remove the back molars.” 

Aomine thought long and hard about it. One on hand, he really did want to get his cavities fixed and get this hell bent pain over with. On the other hand, he really was reluctant to let Kagami, however drop dead gorgeous he was, to do any work on his teeth, irrational fear taking its place. 

At seeing the other’s unease and indecisiveness, Kagami sighed. “How about this then? I promise to be as gentle as possible, and I promise that I’ll try to make it as painless as possible for you. If you want, I can even give you some anesthesia before starting. If, and if you think that you’re in pain, I’ll play a 1-1 game with you alright? How’s that sound?” 

Aomine perked up at the mention of a potential 1-1. He closed his eyes in thought… if he claimed it to be painful then he could have a 1-1. But… now that Aomine was sure they didn’t put worms in his teeth and he felt stupid about his fear all this time, the procedure probably wouldn’t hurt very much. So if it didn’t hurt, then he wouldn’t get his 1-1 and that wasn’t what he wanted. 

“How would you know if I were lying or not? I could say that it was painful even if it weren’t, and I’d still get what I wanted.” Aomine drawled. 

Kagami cocked an eyebrow and sighed. “Really, would you go so low as to say it hurt even if it didn’t? How about this then, since you’re so dead bent on that 1-1 happening, you let me fix those damned cavities of yours and I’ll do whatever the hell you want me to, alright?” 

Aomine hummed, thinking about the choices he had here. Definitely the prospect of asking the redhead hottie for anything he wanted was a great deal! Surely, there wasn’t anybody dumb enough to turn that offer down. 

With a sigh, Aomine finally relented. “Fine, I’ll let you fix these cavities of mine, but in return you gotta keep your promise. Got that?” 

Kagami let out a sigh of his own and shook his head lightly. “If I said I was gonna do it, then I’m gonna do it. Now hurry and sit back on this stupid chair so I can get these cavities fixed. We’ve been in here for a good 30 minutes and patients are still waiting.” To make a point, Kagami made an exaggerated motion for Aomine to lie down “Let’s get to it. Chop chop.” 

Aomine reluctantly lay down and clenched the seat tight. Well here goes nothing. 

\-----------------------------------FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER ------------------------------

“Okay, and we are done!” Kagami cheered as he shut off the overhead light and lowered his facial mask. “Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” he asked, as he filled up a small paper cup of water to give to the other and took a small glance at said blunette. 

Other than looking a bit sour and grumpy, Aomine seemed otherwise fine. He just shrugged and grunted noncommittedly, feeling stupidly ashamed that he had been scared of such a small painless procedure. He pouted and grabbed the cup, swishing the water around his mouth a couple of times before spitting it in the adjacent sink. 

Kagami snorted at the sight. “Told ya it wouldn’t be painful.” 

Aomine flushed a bright red as he turned around and snarled a quick Shaddup and opted to glare at the floor. 

Kagami slowly peeled off his facial mask and set down his tools as he stared at the pouting blunette. Seriously, was there ever a grown man who could seem so adorable? 

“So, since you were such a good boy and let me fix your cavities, I’ll keep the end of my promise and I’ll do whatever you want. Name it, and I’ll do my best to keep it.” 

Aomine pretended to think and made a show of closing his eyes when in reality he already knew what it was he wanted. He wanted to challenge the redhead on the courts, to feel those burning eyes boring into him while they played, their bodies weaving in between each other, blocking and jumping and shooting. 

“Then… let’s 1-1. Next Friday, my training isn't until the late afternoon and have nothing else to do until then.” 

Kagami sighed; he was expecting that answer to come out of the other. “Fine, but really don’t complain when I suck okay? I really can’t compare to a pro and I haven’t been really practicing much lately.” 

“Ha? I don’t care. I just want a 1-1.” 

The redhead rolled his eyes. Seriously? This guy is such a pompous asshole. “Fine, I have off next Friday anyways. I’ll meet you at the court that’s like 5 blocks away from the station. You know the one in front of the bakery that has like the white and red awnings out front? What’s it called? Tangerine?” 

Aomine’s eyes widened. Tangerine was his favorite place to go and just spend his downtime. Their interior décor was nice and homely, with not too much hustle and bustle like some other cafes, with friendly staff as well. As a plus, their house blend coffee was nice and strong and he swore their sweets were made by an angel; he rewarded himself with their treats every time he won a game or set a new record for himself. 

“Hell yeah I know Tangerine. Their coffee and sweets are the best, to die for. I go there all the time to relax and chill.” 

“Oh really? What sweets do you like best then?” Kagami smirked. 

“Huh? Which one I like best? Why are you asking?” Aomine asked, skeptically. 

“Just shaddup and answer my question.” 

“Ugh, that’s too hard too chose. I like all of their sweets. Why are you even asking me this? What’s it matter to you what I like to eat? And why are you freaking smirking? Is it funny that I like to eat sweets?” Aomine snapped. 

Kagami couldn’t help but chuckle at the defensive stance the other immediately took. “No, no I was just asking because you see, I work there part time. I bake their sweets. And I just wanted to know which one you liked better just for personal gains.” 

Aomine let out a gasp. “No! It can’t be that you’re the baker there!” 

The redhead let out a frown as he took that reaction negatively. “Whaddya mean? I am the baker there and I make all the sweets. You got a problem with that?” 

“Oh, no no! It’s just..” Aomine hesitated as he realized what he was about to say was going to be extremely embarrassing and sound a lot like a confession. Oh to hell with it, he’ll just say it out loud. “It’s well, I always go there to reward myself with their sweets whenever I pass a set goal of mine, or when I win a game or just when I’m feeling down. And… well their sweets are so good that I seriously thought they were made by an angel…” the bluenette trailed off as his face slowly turned beet red. 

Kagami barked out a laughter. “Angel!? You do realize angels don’t exist right, you stupid Ahomine?? But, I’ll take that as a compliment,” 

He hesitated a bit, and his smile diminished a little, as he sighed. Aomine was going to ask what was wrong when the redhead continued.

“Honestly, I kinda wanted to go into the pastry world when I grew up, but my dad opened this clinic with his own hard work, and so I thought I’d follow in his footsteps and keep it alive. But then I found Tangerine and they let me work there when I’m free to make their sweets.” 

“Shaddup, I know angels aren’t real, you asshole. Ever heard of figurative speech? Of course you haven’t, your head’s practically empty. But I'm kinda glad you make their sweets - they're the best.” 

Just as Kagami was about to make a snarky comeback remark, a knock on the door was heard from the outside and Riko’s head peeped inside. “Kagami-sensei? Are you all done with Aomine-san? There’s quite a long queue right now, so it’d be nice if you could hurry it up a bit?” 

“Oh, Riko-kun! Yes, I’ll be right there. Sorry about that,” he chuckled sheepishly as he walked over to the door. 

He turned back to face Aomine and motioned for the other to get up. “Alright, now that I’ve fixed your cavities, it’s time for you to go. Be careful of what you eat, I don’t want to see you coming back whining miserably that your fillings fell out. I’ll see you Friday alright? Let’s meet at 11 in the morning, don’t be late.” 

Aomine nodded and was about to head out when Kagami called out to him “Wait! You forgot something.” Aomine turned around, checking his pockets to see if everything was there. Kagami handed him something and he was about to say thanks when he saw what it was. It was a freaking sticker and a lollipop. “LITERALLY FUCK YOU, KAGAMI!” 

Kagami cackled as he herded Aomine out the door. “Yeah, yeah thanks. I’ll see you Friday!” 

___________________________________________________FRIDAY___________________________________________

Aomine checked his watch and waited anxiously as he stood outside his beloved pastry shop. It was five minutes until his waiting time, and he had been waiting since half an hour ago. It was highly out of character for the usually lazy blunette to be anywhere on time, but he had been anticipating this day for ages, and he just couldn’t sleep. So, he decided that he would grab a cup of latte from the café and wait for the redhead. 

He fiddled with the rough leather on the basketball, fingers tracing over the small bumps as he took a small sip of the hot beverage, sighing in happiness. The air was still a bit chilly from the morning dew, the early days of April not yet bringing hot weather. He breathed in the crisp air; yeah this was the perfect weather to play basketball. 

“Yo, Aomine!” 

The tanned man snapped out of his reverie at his name being called. He looked up to see the redhead walking down the street towards him and the blunette almost dropped his jaw. The redhead looked GOOD. He had looked really good in his white coat and glasses and all, but today in his plain black tank top, loose basketball shorts and mussed up hair, he looked wild and oh so delicious. 

Aomine unconsciously licked his lips. “Y-yo Kagami.” 

The redhead snickered as he saw the obvious look over that the other had given him. “Ya like what you see, hm?” he smirked and bingo, he was right as the other burst into a red blush. 

“S-shaddup! Let’s get to the basketball courts already. You’re so late, I’ve been waiting forever,” he grouched in return. 

Kagami raised his eyebrows and glanced down at this cellphone. “But it’s not even 11 yet, it’s 10:58. I’m on time. Did you get the time wrong?”

“No, you dumbass. I knew we were meeting at 11, I’m not empty brained like you are.” 

Kagami let that insult pass in favor of asking the blunette the important question “Then, why’d you come here so early if you knew we were meeting at 11? Couldn’t sleep because you were too excited? Hmm?” he teased. 

“A-as if!” Aomine growled out and stomped towards the other direction. “C’Mon, I wanna start playing.” 

Kagami just laughed and followed along. “Yes yes.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aomine wiped away the sweat beading on his forehead and breathed roughly. “Damn, Kagami you’re so fucking good. Why the hell didn’t you go pro?!” 

Kagami laid on the black cement, his arm covering his eyes and panted harshly. “I told you, I wanted to take after my father’s clinic. I had to go to a lot of school for that and while interning, I didn’t really have enough time and it just kinda turned into a side hobby.” 

“Damn, what a waste. You would have made such a huge sensation in the pro basketball world.” Aomine sauntered over to his water bottle and took a huge gulp. “I still beat you though,” he grinned. 

“Oh Shaddup,” Kagami groaned and stood up, crossing over to where Aomine stood. “I told ya I didn’t practice in a long time. You won just by a couple of points. I did pretty good, don’tcha think for going against a pro?” 

“Yeah, Kagami, that was amazing,” Aomine grinned at the other. 

Their game had been amazing. It started out slow, each player trying to gauge the other’s skill level and what kind of style the other played. Aomine didn’t want to go too hard from the beginning, nervous that the other wouldn’t be able to keep up. Kagami wanted to go all out from the beginning, afraid that his skill levels wouldn’t be challenging for a pro player. The tension dripped heavily as the loud sound of the ball dribbled on the court, both men heavily concentrated on the other’s movements. 

As it turned out, they both didn’t have to worry about anything; their play styles eerily similar, both aggressive and rough. Aomine and his crazy formless shoots plus Kagami’s crazy jumps sure made a sight to see for other passerbys. Soon, the need to test each other was tossed aside as they both played their best game, giving it their all and going all out. It had been a long time since Aomine had ever played a game this hard against anybody, even though he constantly played matches in the pro league. 

“We should totally do that again,” Aomine said, hopeful that the other one would respond with a positive affirmation. 

Kagami took a long gulp of water before nodding his head. “Yeah, yeah we should. I kinda was nervous that my skill level would suck too much for it to be interesting for you, you know. But it was amazing.” 

Aomine shook his head. Man, what a waste it was, for such huge potential to be rotting away. “I think we would have made such a huge sensation in the pro league and maybe would have made it to the NBA, don’t you think Kagami?” 

Kagami chuckled wistfully. “Yeah, that would have been great. It’s always been a dream of mine, you know? To be on the big stage in the states. That would have been so freaking awesome.” He glanced over at the other. “I kinda wish I had met you sooner. Then maybe I would have continued on with basketball.” 

The blunette punched the other lightly on his arm. “Don’t say that, you really are a Bakagami. We can always play, you know? I have all the time in the world.” 

“You’re the stupid one, Ahomine. We’re in different worlds. You’re practically a celebrity, you’re a pro. You’re probably gonna go on to play for the NBA, and then you can’t even go out without people hounding you.” 

Aomine frowned. “But… I finally found someone who I really wanna play basketball with, Bakagami…” 

This time the redhead punched the other on the shoulder playfully. “Aho, this isn’t the end.” 

Aomine took a hold of Kagami’s hands that were on his shoulders and pulled it towards him, to hold it in his own. Kagami stumbled a bit forward from the unexpected pull and was about to yell at the other for doing so when he saw Aomine’s face. He couldn’t express the feeling that rose in his gut at seeing the other this way, but he was positive he didn’t like the look of sadness that adorned the tanned face. 

“Kagami, I..” Aomine began but was rudely interrupted by the loud shrill of a phone. 

The redhead jumped out and swore. “Shit, that’s my phone.” He hastily dug into his phone pocket, slipping his hand out of Aomine’s grasp. 

“Yeah, yeah, okay bye.” Kagami sighed and hung up the phone. 

“Who was it?” the blunette asked. “Huh? Oh it wasn’t anything important. Just my dad to ask if things were going well and stuff like that. He’s overseas right now so he makes calls sometimes to check up on me. By the way, you were gonna say something, Aomine?” 

“Huh?” Aomine feigned ignorance. “Nah, it wasn’t anything. Just gonna ask you to come and play some more ball next week,” he grinned. 

Kagami smiled, not catching the flash of hurt that crossed the other’s eyes. “Sure! Same time next week?” 

“Yeah, sounds great. Gotta go though, Bakagami. I hafta get back home - have training to do later. If I don’t go, Satsuki will nag me, so yeah. See you.” With that, he waved and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. yeah I'm sorry. THis kind of ended in a depressing note. I have no idea why... it just started ended up heading in that direction and I couldn't stop. I'm very sorry D:


End file.
